Rusty Korr
Appearance Rusty Korr has dark skin and medium-length black hair, along with golden eyes. His most defining physical characteristic is a scar on his right cheek. He wears a brown jacket over a black tank top. He also wears faded black jeans. He is always wearing the Buzzkill gauntlets and boots, even when he doesn't have the saw blades loaded in. Semblance Description: Rusty can move metal objects with his mind. He frequently uses this to control the trajectory of his buzzsaws and return them to him, but it can also be used to affect metal in his environment, weaponizing any metals near him. Weapon Buzzkill is a set of gauntlets and boots, each of which is outfitted with a buzzsaw blade which can be launched at enemies. Buzzkill can also augment the buzzsaw blades with Dust Crystals, allowing both physical and ranged attacks to take on elemental properties. However, Buzzkill is unable to use Dust Rounds. Despite Rusty's DIS stat, Buzzkill can only have a Capacity of 4, as each piece of the set has one buzzsaw blade. The Buzzkill set is yellow with brown accents. The buzzsaw blades are normally grey, but take on the color of any Dust Crystal loaded into them. Character Rusty grew up in a group of nomads in the Wilds. He was a rancher, herding animals with his parents as they traveled. In his previous travels, Rusty's father trained with martial artists throughout the world, even learning from the now-legendary assassin Marcus Black. As such, when the group had set up camp and the herds were resting, Rusty would train in various martial arts with his father, especially focusing on the use of his father's signature weapon, buzzsaw gauntlets and buzzsaw boots. One day, one of his family's cattle spooked and ran off. Rusty pursued it to herd it back, but when he returned, he found that the entire group of nomads had been slain by a Nevermore. Even his father, a master martial artist, lay dead on the ground, impaled by a plethora of feather spears. As Rusty stared at his fallen father, a rain of feather spears came from the sky. Rusty narrowly avoided the spears. Rusty, in a fit of rage, unintentionally activated his semblance, hurling every piece of metal in the area toward the Nevermore, impaling it many times over and ultimately slaying the monster. Riding off with his horse Marron, Rusty sought the nearest civilization, and found Mistral. After hearing his story, the authorities suggested he attend Haven Academy and become a huntsman, and Rusty decided it would be a good idea. Being the only member of Team CSER to not graduate from Sanctum prior to coming to Haven, he had not built his own weapon prior to arriving at Haven, instead using his father's buzzsaw gauntlets. However, it wasn't long until he built Buzzkill, weapons extremely similar to those his father trained him with, but with the added capacities for launching the buzzsaw blades and harnessing the power of Dust Crystals. He has an extremely close connection with Marron, and takes extreme care not to hurt him while riding. As such, Rusty riding Marron is the only situation in which Elise finds horse riding acceptable. Rusty gets along well with Elise, as well as his partner Clementine. However, he harbors distrust for Sanguine, due to his history with the Grimm. He is not very talkative, but despite his quiet nature, he is not stoic. In fact, when he does talk, if it's not to formulate a plan of attack, it's most likely to make a goofy remark. His father emphasized focusing on physical endurance rather than simply relying on Aura, and as such would make Rusty spar without his Aura active. One day, Rusty, who was young and overly confident, stated that he believed he could even take on an Ursa without his Aura. In response to this, Rusty's father punched him across the face with his buzzsaw gauntlet, leaving a gash on Rusty's face. His father told him that, while physical endurance was important, he should never be so arrogant as to enter an actual fight without his Aura active, as it could very well be the death of him. '''Player Name: '''Daniel MacIsaac Category:PCs Category:Balanced